Kase Snow
Biography Kase Snow was born to Lord Harrion Moss and a woman of no noble blood. His mother, Beth, was a servant to Lord Moss. In 375, Kase was born as Lord Moss’s baseborn son. He received acknowledgment, but Lady Moss did not wish for him to join the Household. His mother was also sent away, but to where no one knew. Kase himself was sent to live at Marsh Keep as the Lord was a close friend of his father. There, he served in the background, learning and doing what he could. He was often looked down upon by the trueborn children of Marsh Keep. It was only occasionally his father would visit the keep, but he would always take a little bit of time to see his progress. So Kase applied himself, and tried to be helpful. He studied under the castle smith, and learned the Artisan craft of Blacksmithing. He forged arms and armor for the guards of the castle. As he grew older, and grew into his body, the young man his Vitality was apparent to all, as he remained in hood health and condition throughout his life. His body was fit, helped by his talent of smithing. And some said that he took after his father in looks, the same curly brown hair, and lighter eyes. He was also permitted to ride out with Hunting parties to find game and food for the castle. Kase found himself to be rather good, and was comfortable stalking and hunting in the woods. And he continued to grow and learn, he also began to pick up aspects of building and construction. As Marsh Keep grew and expanded, they needed help with building. Kase took up the task, and learned how to Engineer. But even after his many years with House Marsh, he never felt as though he belonged. As a bastard, he knew not a lot of options were available to him. Loathe to stay in Marsh Keep for the rest of his life, he elected to take the Black, to serve the realm. Just after his twentieth name day, he rode even farther North to the wall. There, he began his Watch. Although receiving the same basic training as everyone in his group, his talents were less suited for a ranger, but more of a steward, so that’s what he became. Tending to the more day to day needs, he served the Night’s Watch in how he could. Less exciting, perhaps, but no less important. Thought his time at the wall, he became good friends with Aren Cole, a former thief who served as a builder. And a fellow steward, Cedrick Pryor, who had been disowned by his family. Recent Events ~ Timeline • 375AC – Kase is born • 376 AC – Kase is sent to Marsh Keep • 382AC – Kase begins his study of smithing • 388AC – Kase goes on his first hunting trip • 392AC – Construction begins on Marsh Keep • 395AC – Kase elects to take the Black • 396AC – Kase’s watch begins Family Tree • Lord Harrion Moss, his father (b. 340) • Beth, his mother (b.353) NPCs • Aren Cole – Night’s Watch Builder, Gift; Strong • Cedrick Pryor – Night’s Watch Steward, Gift; Beauty Category:Bastards Category:Northerner Category:The Night's Watch Category:Moss